lady_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanor the Black
Eleanor the Black is a character from the fantasy series Lady of Destiny. She is an English knight thought to be serving under King Henry I but is later revealed to be one of two commanders of the Sisterhood of Chrome along with fellow knight Isabelle the Shadow. Appearance As with most human characters in the series (most of which are justified such as the case of Balthazar and other vampires and werewolves), Eleanor has an ambiguous age but all that is known is that she is a young Englishwoman and for someone called "The Black" certainly lives up to her name: She has fair skin, black hair and grey eyes whose title of "The Black" is exacerbated by her black armor which is described like this: The shoulders are rounded, short and huge. They are decorated with three large, dragonclaw-like spikes on each side, curved towards the back. The upper arms are protected by chainmail rerebraces which sit nicely under the shoulderplates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have several rows of barb-like spikes on the outer sides. The breastplate is made from one large piece of metal, which sits perfectly just under the shoulderplates. It covers everything from the neck down and ending at the groin. The upper legs are covered by pointed, half covering cuisses. Like her fellow knight, these cuisses cover chainmail pants with her look further completed by black knee length boots and a belt holding a sword. Personality Owing to being a military commander (unknown to Henry I or the general public in general) or rather the second in command of Isabelle the Shadow, Eleanor the Black is meant to be reliable and show Isabelle she can be trusted, which she can. In spite of her name and the general nature of other knights in the Sisterhood of Chrome with negative epithets such as Madeleine the Butcher or Sabelina the Twisted, who are rather morally ambiguous, Eleanor first appears to give off this impression in her first appearance. Despite not being morally ambiguous like the aforementioned Sabelina or Madeleine, Eleanor is shown to be a rather feared knight in no short part to having her horse look like the horse rode by the Mouth of Sauron as depicted in the extended edition of Peter Jackson's Return of the King; though like Isabelle, she comes to warm up to Bregeswith and Hildegyth over time and even assures the latter that she will get proper treatment for her broken arm. Lady of Destiny Part 1: Soldiers and Demons: Along with fellow English knight Isabelle the Shadow, both of whom are the King's finest knights, Eleanor first appears in the series at a jousting match where she is granted with a much more mixed response to her one shot opponent, probably because of her really living up to her name. She still gets cheers but also gets a response of boos and hisses. The two knights take their positions and begin jousting towards each other and at first, the first run ends in a dead heat but the second one ends in a resounding victory for Isabelle when Eleanor is thrown from her horse and onto her back where she lays for a brief while. After a while, she gets to her feet and joins her opponent in daring the audience to challenge the knights. Of course, Bregeswith takes this challenge much to the chagrin of Hildegyth who shakes her head in disbelief. The former approaches the two knights accepting the challenge which makes the two knights draw their swords and for Bregeswith to take up a military fork as an improvisational weapon. For the first 75% of the fight, however, the fight is a shambles because Bregeswith spends that time trying to dodge the attacks; until a successful block from the knights at which point the tide begins to turn. During the fight, she knocks Eleanor out by hitting her over the head with a military fork then using her sword to fight Isabelle the Shadow. But Eleanor recovers in time to see Isabelle defeat and disarm Bregeswith at which point both knights challenge Bregeswith to a fight which results in Bregeswith disarming Eleanor and holding her at sword point. It is Bregeswith's defeat of the knights that draws mixed reactions from the audience: Some greet her opponent Bregeswith with cheers and applause while others greet her with a stunned silence. Yet as time goes by, Eleanor and Isabelle begin to creep their old opponent out because they grow quite close to her despite trying to initially kill her. They also go close to Hildegyth who is also creeped out but also calls the two knights insane for wanting to challenge the audience since few audience members (if any audience members at all) have combat training and will simply get massacred. But when the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are released, the four women come to put their differences aside and join together to try and fight off the Horsemen. As the Horsemen proceed to attack the four women, they retreat to a castle where Eleanor and Isabelle arm the Anglo Saxon women with swords and shields and arm themselves with shields. When they do, they head off to combat the Horsemen. Eleanor ultimately comes to fight off the Horseman of Death with Isabelle the Shadow owing to Bregeswith being forced out of action to console Hildegyth after her broken arm and after the Horsemen's destruction, Eleanor assures Hildegyth that she will get proper medical attention. Nokoriz: At the end of Soldiers and Demons, a portal was activated on Eleanor's shield and along with Isabelle the Shadow, Bregeswith and Hildegyth, she goes into it with the portal taking the four women to what appears to be a space base, and in that base Eleanor proves to be a woman of her word when she tells Hildegyth who suffers from a broken arm after her fight with Famine in Soldiers and Demons: "I promised you, Hildegyth, I would get your arm mended. And Eleanor the Black, despite her name, always keeps her promises." Indeed she does and takes the group to another woman who has Hildegyth's arm healed with magic, which in turn sparks more questions from the Anglo Saxons. When asked her name, Eleanor replies that she was the same person that she was introduced as in Soldiers and Demons along with Isabelle; and when asked why the pair were brought here, Eleanor replies that Bregeswith did ask to be a knight, so she and Isabelle will make her a knight, as well as Hildegyth. Along with Isabelle and Ruvia, Eleanor begins to answer other questions given to her: The place that the Saxons are in is known as The Paradox, base of operations of two Sisterhoods: The Sisterhood of Chrome led by herself and Isabelle and the Sisterhood of Justice, of which Ruvia is a member. Along with Isabelle, Eleanor goes on to have the honours of bringing the Saxon women into the Sisterhood but before the pair can carry on, the knight gives Bregeswith a strange order: She asks the Saxon to take off her boots and replaces her boots with slip on shoes, like those worn by her mother Wulfwynn on Earth. When asked about them, Isabelle replies that Bregeswith will get a new pair and takes the Saxons to one of two places of residence in the base.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Humans